Tanaka Sachiko
is an idol available in Love Live! School Idol Festival. Her main attribute is cool. Character Description She seems to be a bit of a chuunibyou, a person who holds delusions of grandeur. She calls herself the "Wizard of the Abyss". However, it is unknown if her real name is Tanaka Sachiko, because she states that Sachiko isn't actually her name. Sachiko thinks of herself higher than others, she says to the player of the game "Bow down and Withe"! Side Stories Self-Introduction (Cool) I am the Wizard of the Abyss... For reasons, I cannot reveal my true name. I see. So you have also realized the truth about this world. Very well. I, who have fallen from the skies above, require a vessel... Let us verify your compatibility. Hehehe... Now, struggle and writhe before me! The Time Has Come (Pure) This forbidden power... The time has come for me to release the seal. Are you capable of standing in the middle of this magic circle? Ah... No, wait! If I release the seal... will we be able to control this power!? ...No, it's not a matter of that. What's important is that we believe that we can. Heh, how could I have forgotten something so important...? I shall accompany you. I would be worried if you were by yourself. Huh? Sachiko? I don't know anyone by the name of that. Have you forgotten? I am the Wizard of the Abyss, the one who will weave a new legend together with you! Let Me Take You to Your Seat ♪ (Smile) Welcome~ ♪ Let me take you to your seat... Ah! Why are you here...!? Th-This isn't what you think! I'm only here because Aya asked me to help out with the maid café...! Basically, this is only a temporary form of mine, and my true form is...! Guh... D-Don't look at me any more...! ...I'm sorry you had to see me act like that earlier. As an apology, I shall present you with this. Place this skill in the center of a magic circle and recite the incantation. I can guarantee its effectiveness even though it was carved from an apple. Please keep what you saw earlier to yourself... You understand, right? Quotes Home Screen Cool この右腕の封印だけは……解くわけにはいかないんだ Under no circumstances... can I undo the seal on my right arm. 夜明けか……漆黒を好む我が身には少し辛いな Daybreak, huh... It's a bit tough on my body, which prefers the darkness. 我に声を掛けたこと……後悔はさせん You won't regret... talking to me. Pure 覚悟を決めよ。汝をスクールアイドルのステージへと誘わん Prepare yourself. I shall be calling you to the performances of school idol. ふふ、我が力を前にして、震えているのか？ Hehe, are you trembling before my might? ああ、右腕が疼く。まるで、片翼をもがれた堕天使のごとく…… Ah, my right arm is throbbing, as if I were a fallen angel with one wing plucked... Smile 廃墟めぐりに行きたい？　ククク……よい心がけだ You want to go visit ruins? Hehehe... I like your thinking. やむを得ん……亜矢には世話になっている I have no choice... I'll have to ask Aya for help. さち子ではないと言ったはずだ。これを見よ、我が名札にも深淵の魔術師と刻まれている Haven't I told you that I am not Sachiko? Look, even my name tag says Wizard of the Abyss. Tapping the Character 私に触れると……ただでは済まんぞ？ I hope you know... the consequences of touching me. きゃっ！？…コホン、何かあったのか？ Kyaa!? ...Ahem, I mean, did something happen? Event-Triggered 共に新たな歴史（ストーリー）を紡ごうではないか (When there are unread stories) Let us weave history together. さあ、宴（ライブ）を始めよう！ (When there are new live stages) Now, let the feast begin! Trivia *She is Aya's best friend. Cards Category:Female Characters Category:School Idol Category:Love Live! School Idol Festival Characters Category:Characters Category:Normal Idol